Hannah at the Tipton with Zack, Cody and Bailey
by dabang
Summary: It is the summer vacations and Zack, Cody and even Bailey are the Tipton! And who is there visiting the Tipton? Hannah Montana!
1. Chapter 1

_Hannah Montana at the Tipton with Zack ,Cody and Bailey_

What? Are you joking? Hannah Montana is coming to Tipton. How can such a big superstar stay in this kind of ordinary hotel. It's ridiculous!" Bailey said surprised reading the newspaper which read 'TIPTON HOSTS POP SUPER PRINCESS HANNAH MONTANA'

"Add boring and bad for an innocent Zack. The manager who followed us back to the Tipton. Means we have no freedom from . We have our vacations and our cruise had no places to take us to so we came back over here with mom and he took his old job as hotel manger for the summer! Can't he live without a job for a summer?" Said Zack licking the chips packet which was over five minutes ago.

"Ok that's not the not the point I mean."replied Bailey excited.

A very serious discussion was taking place at the Tipton lobby between Zack and Bailey. Bailey had come for a visit to the Tipton during the vacations to visit Zack and Cody there. Bailey's parents had gone off to Ukraine for a conference.

"Hi Bailey! What's up?" came Cody sipping some orange juice. "Something serious going on."

"Ohhhhhhh! Cooool! Hannah Montana is coming to Tipton!" Cody cried after the 'Sunday Tabloid' was thrust in front Cody by Bailey.

"Can you clear this place off boys and girls. We have some work to do and prepare for Miss Montana's arrival. So please can you go to your lovely room filled of play station CDs and your last night's dinner which wasn't finished because of your show on Reality TV. I know you very well my spoiled chaps. I am facing your pranks from 10 years and 122 days. I just calculated it.

And now move." said with the special disgusted look on his face reserved for the twins.

"Ok Mr. Mosby! We are big enough and we are guests here. I mean Bailey is a guest here. Let her feel free like a bird." Zack said smiling at the irritated Mr. Mosby.

"I don't care. We have to decorate this place and I am sure you will spoil all the hardwork done by us." Mr. Mosby said.

"Ok we will move but can you get me the concerts tickets please." Bailey begged.

"I am not sure of that, But how?" Mr. Mosby asked puzzled.

"By asking the singer herself." Bailey replied.

"Ask for two Mr. Mosby. One for me. You can't Bailey go alone." Cody said.

"Are you joking Cody? You going to a concert? Nerds don't go to concerts." Zack said immediately.

" None of you are going. I am off." Shouted Mr. Mosby.

Mr. Mosby walked away and the three children too. The three children went to their room. They all were living in one room.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"She is coming on the 14th of august meaning a week from now and Mr. Mosby isn't going to get us a ticket." Said Bailey as they were passing the corridor to go to their room.

"Wait I have a plan. When is Hannah coming here?" said Cody thoughtfully.

"Tommorow." Replied Bailey.

"We can be friends." Said Cody

" With Whom? Hannah? Are you mad?" Bailey Explaimed.

" Yes." Replied Cody

" No way. We could have used the help of London, But he has gone to her fathers house." Said Zack thinking of a plan.

" Ok it leaves us only with Cody's plan." Said Bailey disappointed.

"Yes follow it and you know my plans work." Said Cody feeling nice about his intelligence.

" Ok ya fine Cody. Your ? Now can we get back to work." Said Zack

" Ok I am going to sleep and meet you tomorrow."said Bailey smilling at Cody. " Hannah is arriving at 8 am. So I want be ready around 7:30am so….."

"Ok good. We know that you will get up at 6:00 and brush my teeth at 6:05 and have breakfast at blaaa, blaaaa." Interrupted Zack lauging.

"Ok good night." Said Bailey walking away avoiding Zack completely.

"I am going down to the gaming arcade ." said Zack

"I am going to bed as well. I have to get up early morning tomorrow." Said Cody smiling towards Zack.

"Now why are you spoiling your holidays?" asked Zack

" I want to welcome Hannah Montana too." Replied Cody.

"You all are so boring." Said Zack walking away to the gaming arcade.

" Bye Zack, Now about tomorrow as Bailey told that Hannah is arriving at 8 am. So I want be ready around 7:30am so I have to get up at 6o'clock and should be under the under the shower at least by 6:20 am. Oh gosh! I am am planning tomorrow's morning just like Bailey does, That's dum." Said Cody disgusted


End file.
